Cardioid
by Kohan44
Summary: For any suffer of one side love... suffer. suffer. suffer. pain in the deep heart. Last Chap
1. Chapter 1

_I have original character of my story. Since it's at ffn, no doubt I must borrow some character from one of anime in this world (without permission of course)._

_._

**Aku tidak tahu jika aku berharga bagi orang lain. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang tidak tahu bila ada yang hal yang sangat pasti dan paling aku ketahui, aku memiliki perasaan rumit yang sulit aku ungkapkan kepadamu.**

.

**Degdeg! Degdeg..degdeg…**

Detak kehidupan menggema diantara dinding ada nyawa dalam detakan yang di sentuh oleh yang nyaris mati, bangkit kembali oleh sebuah sentuhan lembut. Sentuhan yang ku kira dapat membunuh sebuah detak lemah.

Ku terawang awan dan bertanya-tanya apakah ini nyata? Aku dapat mendengar hentakan demi hentakan jantung. Ini seolah mimpi. Namun rasa hangat dari cairan merah yang berceceran diman-mana menjelaskan padaku bahwa ini sama sekali bukan mimpi. Ku gerakkan tangan, menggapai udara kosong seolah ingin menyentuh langit jingga. Aku paham ini bukan mimpi. Jika pun ini mimpi, maka ini mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata. Suara dunia redam, hanya tersisa aku dan detak jantungku.

Degdeg…

"daijobou ka?"

.

**C A R D I O I D**

Perlahan aku memutar bola mata ke asal suara yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Lalu... degdeg..deg..deg… tanpa alasan pasti, getaran kecil terasa dalam dada. Sampai berdetik-detik kemudian sebuah hentakan lemah tercipta. Sangat lemah sampai aku takut detak itu menghilang. Menggema-gema detak tersebut di telingaku. Ini kah keajaiban setelah rasanya aku tak bernafas selama beberapa detik? Namun getaran demi getaran dalam dada menyadarkanku bahwa detak lemah ini merupakan bagian dari kehidupan.

.degdeg..degdeg..

Jika keajaiban tidak ada, aku pikir ini karena kekuatan keinginan hidupku yang begitu besar. Bagaimana hatiku memaksa jantung untuk berdetak kembali. Dorongan dan tekad yang kuat. Mungkin begitulah tepatnya yang harus ku katakan.

"…d-dai..jo..bou…. desu…"

Perputaran waktu detik berpindah tempat. Pasir dari jam pasir mulai menghambur bebas. Darah-darah yang melumuri tubuhku menguap bebas sealunan arah angin. Membawanya terbang entah kemana. Menjelaskan bahwa ini adalah salah satu bentuk ucapan selamat datang kembali kepada jantung ku. Ini membuatku terpaksa menghias wajah dengan senyuman kecil. Tak peduli apakah senyuman ini manis atau tidak. Tak peduli apakah aku pantas tersenyum atau tidak.

Ku genggam kuat-kuat ponsel orange di benda ini yang membuatku terluka sekaligus yang membuatku bertahan dalam luka itu sendiri.

.

.

.

"_Adakah dia peduli padaku?"_

.

Hening mengisi penuh ruangan. Tanpa sadar, ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari orang-orang yang sengaja datang menjenguknya. Mungkin mereka akan memberi banyak buah, makanan atau lebih baik jika mereka memberi uang. Bukan, bukan, bukan tentang itu!

Kawanan gagak mulai berkoar seiring sayap mereka yang tak berhenti mengepak. Menandakan bahwa sore akan segera berganti. Selama 3 hari ia tetap menungu seperti ini, duduk diam di kasur sambil melihat keluar jendela. Berharap ada seseorang yang diinginkannya datang menjenguk, atau setidaknya orang itu lewat di depan rumahnya. Itu sudah dalam garis ternyata, orang yang diinginkan tidak pernah juga tidak pernah mengetahui atas kondisinya saat menyedihkan.

"Karin, sudah minum obat?"

Ia melirik sendu sosok lembut yang senantiasa selama 3 hari ini merawatnya tanpa pamrih. Kemudian Karin mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

"apa yang masih terasa sakit? Tanganmu masih sakit, nak?"

Kali ini Karin diam. Matanya kosong seperti boneka beruang di sampingnya. Pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan biasa, tetapi secara tidak langsung telah menghubungkan ke dimensi lain, ke maksud yang lain. Dimana luka yang ia dapat adalah karena orang yang paling diinginkannya. Dimana tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk melakukan hal yang bodoh demi orang tersebut.

"nee, _Okaachan_, tolong ambilkan ponsel." akhirnya kata Karin, mengabaikan pertanyaan sang ibu. Meski khawatir dan merasa curiga ada sesuatu hal yang di sembunyikan, Sang Ibu tetap menurut karena ini adalah permintaan dari putri bungsunya.

Ruangan kembali hening setalah ibu pergi meninggalkan Karin bersama ponsel berstrap boneka hujan. Ada sebuah pertimbangan dalam otak Karin, antara menghubungi secara langsung orang yang paling diinginkan, atau membuat sebuah rekayasa yang secara tidak langsung menghubungi orang yang diinginkan.

Di genggamnya lemah ponsel _flap_ berwarna orange tersebut. Tangannya sedikit gemetar. Sampai akhirnya ia mengetik beberapa kata lalu tak lama setelah itu…

"_**Isamine Karin **__Membosankan. Selama tiga hari duduk diam tanpa bisa menggerakan tangan kanan."_

Karin menghela nafas panjang-panjang. Berharapa orang yang diinginkannya memberi komentar pada status facebooknya yang paling terbaru. Kapan itu terjadi? Entah kapan. Semoga secepatnya (bila itu terjadi).

.

**Ini sederhana, tetapi rumit…**

**Bisakah kau mengerti?**

.

Seisi kelas ribut setelah 3 hari keabsenanku karena kecelakaan. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai bertanya-tanya meski 2 hari yang lalu mereka telah menjenguk sekaligus menanyakan hal yang sama. Terlebih aku sudah cukup menarik banyak perhatian dengan sebelah tangan yang beberapa pertanyaan yang ku tidak dalam mood yang bagus. Mauku, tidak ingin berbicara sama sekali. Tapi tentu, aku tidak bisa harus menjaga sikap agar tetap ramah.

Ku lihat bangku di kanan belakangku, kosong. Padahal sudah jam segini. Aku yakin betul penghuni bangku tersebut bukan tipe orang , dia tidak masuk sekolah? Ya, sepertinya aku bertanya, tetapi nampaknya tidak bisa mengundang bisa mengetahui sebuah kebenaran yang tak ingin ku orang yang duduk di bangku itu dan tentang tangan ini.

.

Hari ini waktu berjalan cepat. Sampai aku tidak bisa mengejar apa yang guru terangkan. Terlebih teman-teman dekatku yang mayoritas adalah anak-anak jail, sering kali mengajakku bercanda saat pelajaran berlangsung. Satu hal yang membuat hari ini terasa lama ; keberadaan orang itu. Orang yang duduk di belakang samping , dia tak mungkin datang pada jam segini, setelah jam istirahat pertama berakhir.

**Dang..deng..dong…deng..dong..**

Lonceng sekolah yang sangat ku rindukan akhirnya menggema di antara dinding-dinding keagungan yang konon katanya lonceng tersebut sudah berusia lebih dari seratus tahun.

"KARIN!" Jantungku menghentak keras selama beberapa aku ada sesuatu yang hendak membuang tatapan ketika seseorang dengan wajah ceria menggebrak mejaku."Kenapa kau tidak ikut ke kantin bersama ku, huh?"

Aku diam sejanak dan menghela nafas panjang, lalu berkata "aku malas harus ber_exciting _ria hari ini bersamamu."

Mimik muka Sakura berubah menjadi syok yang dibuat-buat."Kau bosan melakukan aktifitas yang seperti menghirup oksigen, HAH?"

Aku mendesis kesal."Kau bisa diam tidak?" aku karena agar dia mengerti aku sedang ingin , Sakura dan dua kawan lainnya berteman sudah hampir 2 tahun menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang cukup dekat, dan hal rebut-ribut seperti ini biasa aku lakukan bersama teman-teman. Jadi, kami selalu menganggap enteng ketika ada teman lain yang marah. Karena dia tidak akan bertahan lama dengan rasa marahnya. Yaa, begitulah…

"baik, baik, si Karin sedang berubah ke dalam mode perempuan. Jangan ganggu dia!"kataIno sambil mengajak yang lainnya berlalu pergi. Aku dkk terkenal berkelakuan non perempuan. Berlebihan atau tidak, orang-orang—termasuk kami sendiri—akan menganggap aneh bila sedikit saja kami bersikap lembut.

Tepat sebelum Sakura dkk melangkah lebih jauh dari mejaku, pintu kelas terbuka yang belum duduk di bangku masing-masing segera mempercepat langkah. Memburu bangku masing-masing seolah mereka akan mati jika terlambat sedetik saja.

Pelajaran apapun sekarang, sama sekali tidak membuatku bersemangat. Aku nyaris menyesali kehadiranku di kelas. Jika bukan karena pengaruh kehadiran terhadap nilai, aku tidak akan datang ke sekolah untuk alasan apapun. Rasa tidak mau sekolah ini terbukti dengan tindakan kecilku di kelas ; kepala ku pasti mengarah bukan ke papan tulis setiap kali guru―mata pelajaran apapun―menerangkan. Biasanya kepalaku mengarah ke jendela, memandang jauh pemandangan di bawah sana, kota kecil kelahiranku. Oh, aku mulai bernostalgia. Termasuk bernostalgia ke hari dimana aku menemukan orang itu, orang yang menghancurkan mimpiku…

Ketika seruan kesal anak-anak meledak secara tiba-tiba, kepalaku berputar ke arah papan tulis. Di sana tidak ada seorang guru pun berdiri.

"…ahahaha sumimasen!" seru anak yang sedang dilempari kertas. Dia berdiri agak malu-malu dengan tas gitar di punggungnya. Dia bukan seorang , murid yang tak aku lihat pagi tadi.

"Jangan buat kami mengira kau adalah guru!Mati saja kau tertindas becak!" kata Sakura.

"Jangan!" sela Temari—salah satu teman dekatku juga. "lebih baik dia tertindas delman dan mati karena menelan kotoran kuda. Akakakakkakakkkk"

"SETUJU!" seru Sakura dan Ino bebarengan diikuti gelak tawa anak-anak lain. Anak yang di depan hanya tertawa mengikuti tawa lainnya.

Mungkin, aku satu-satunya yang tak , aku satu-satunya orang yang bermata terkesima pada waktu lama aku tak melihat wajah itu?Berapa lama aku tak mendengar suara riang itu?

**Degdeg..degdeg…**

Cardioid kembali bergerak dalam sekali lagi bahwa aku masih nyata.

"he? Oh, oy, Karin!"

Gawat… dia melambai ke ini waktunya aku untuk mati?

"Tanganmu sudah sembuh?"

.

Ini adalah menit-menit yang ku inginkan. Tetapi begitu ini terjadi, rasanya aku berharap lebih baik ini tidak terjadi sama sekali. Mentalku terasa tertekan berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Sasukeo Uchiha, anak yang tidak masuk 2 mata pelajaran pertama hari ini.

"tangan kananmu bisa di gerakkan lagi kan?" tanyanya polos. Kepalaku menunduk memandang lekat-lekat layar ponsel di tangan betapa Sasuke, Sakura dan kawan-kawna menunggu yang seringkali terlontar dari mulut setiap orang yang melihat tangan , aku menjawab singkat dengan anggukan kurang jelas dan senyuman kecil. Kali ini nampaknya aku tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Melihat mata mereka mengawasiku dengan seksama membuatku sangat ragu untuk menjawab.

"Hei Sakura, aku boleh minta sosis dari bekal mu?" kataku mengalihkan -buru Sakura mengangkat kotak bentoknya, menjauhkannya dariku.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan Sasuke!"

Aku tertegun,kembali mata terpusat pada layar ponsel. Satu-satunya yang bisa aku lihat selain dari mata-mata mereka yang menuntut.

Lama aku tak menjawab sampai Sasuke kemballi berkata kepadaku "Oh, aku belum minta maaf dan berterimakasih. Terimakasih untuk semua yang kau korbankan dan maaf, kau mendapat masalah berat karena aku."

Sontak Sakura dkk mengangkat kepala ke arah tak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan saja mereka tidak mungkin ini seperti sebuah rahasia bagiku dan bagi juga permintaan maaf dan ucapan terimakasih tersebut sengaja Sasuke katakan pada detik-detik aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan lagi-lagi mungkin, Sasuke telah menebak jawabanku, jawaban menakutkan yang tak ingin dia dengar.

.

.

.

**Srret..sret..sreetsretsret!**

Pensil berwarna hijau tua bergerak lincah di tangan noda hitam di atas kertas putih setiap ku pindahkan dari satu titik ke titik lainnya. Membentuk goresan-goresan cantik yang saling berhubungan satu sama lain merangkai kata-kata sampai menjadi sebuah ceritera menarik.

"Karin!"

Tak ku gubris panggilan tetap asyik menulis meski kelas telah kosong.

"Ayo dong, Rin!"Sakura menghampiriku dengan langkah-langkah tak ku hiraukan.

"KARIN!" Bentaknya sembari menggebrak pun berhenti -lahan melihat wajah kesal Sakura."Hn, sebentar."Jawabku singkat dan lalu kembali membuang muka bersamaan dengan decakan kesalnya.

"Hei, cepet!" suara lain terdengar dari jarak jauh. Nadanya datar dan aku tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Segera ku masukan pensil ke wadahnya dan memasukkan semua perlengkapan menulis ke dalam tas tanpa diperintah lagi.

Aku menengadah, menatap orang yang terakhir kali menegurku, meleos pergi tanpa senyuman seperti biasa.

"lama!" Sakura kembali protes. Protesannya sama sekali tak terdengar di telingaku. Masih terngiang suara aku bodoh, tetapi teguran Sasuke membuatku senang.

Sore ini, aku, Sakura dkk serta Sasuke mungkin menjadi murid terakhir yang keluar dari sekolah untuk Ino dan Temari pulang paling pulang setelah aku dan Sakura yang merencanakan pulang bersama-sama ini dengan sedemikian tentu, aku melakukannya tanpa terlihat ini ku lakukan demi pulang bersama Sasuke.

Tak satupun diantara Sakura dkk yang ku beri tahu mengenai perasaanku terhadap , sebagai kawan dekat, aku pikir mereka tahu dengan sendirinya.

"Eh, ponsel ku ketinggalan di kolong bangku!" seru Sasuke sesaat setelah kami melewati gerbang sekolah."Kalian pulang duluan akan kembali ke kelas."Katanya seraya berlari langkah ketiganya, aku berkata "biar aku saja yang ambil!"

Sasuke berbalik tatapan aneh -buru aku kembali berkata untuk mengusir pikiran curiganya. "lariku cepat! Aku atlet sewaktu SMP."

"aaahh…Sasuke bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan ponsel di kelas, huh?"Sakura kembali rasa kesal yang timbul karena aku, belum hilang pada dirinya.

"ahahaha tidak apa, tidak apa…Aku akan kembali dalam waktu kurang dari 3 menit." aku menepis enteng."Ini, tolong pegang tasku."Kataku kepada Ino.

"biarkan saja Sasuke yang lakukan. Dia kan laki-laki." Sela Temari. Namun seolah tak mendengar, aku segera melesat pergi kembali ke kelas. Jika Sasuke kembali ke kelas, maka rencana yang aku impi-impikan sejak dulu tidak akan terjadi. Kesempatan emas belum tentu dating dua ingin pulang bersama merasa iri kepada Sakura yang dengan mudahnya dapat pulang bersama , ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang terlihat.

Syukurlah aku menemukan ponsel Sasuke dengan cepat. Jadi,aku bisa menepati janji. Namun, aku tak cepat-cepat menolakkan kaki dari ruang malah menggenggam kuat-kuat ponsel selanjutnya, menu pesan telah ku buka dan ku temukan banyak pesan masuk dari Sakura. Hanya Sakura.

Kenapa harus Sakura?Maksudku… yahh, memang seperti yang terlihat, Sasuke itu laki-laki dingin yang sulit di -satunya orang yang paling dekat dengannya hanya teman sebangkunya dan -sampai hampir semua orang berfikir jika Sasuke dan Sakura memiliki sebuah hubungan tidak tahu yang ku lihat, Sasuke nampak menyukai tidak sebaliknya bagi Sakura.

Tidak apa. Selama aku belum menemukan bukti pasti, aku masih punya kesempatan meraih apapun aku kembali 2 sampai 3 anak tangga sekaligus. Sampai melewati gerbang dan berhenti di depan jalan. Oh, ternyata teman-teman sudah menyebrang duluan.

Selewat saja aku melihat lampu hijau penyebrang jalan menyala. Tanpa lihat kiri-kanan lagi, aku langsung menginjakkan kaki ke zebra cross. Karena di sebrang sana, Sasuke memberikan sebuah lambaian tangan agar aku cepat-cepat ke sana. Aku tidak sabar. Lalu… Klakson truk yang suaranya keras ku tolehkan kepala ke asal suara, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Detik selanjutnya, aku hanya bisa melihat sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan diiringi suara debum dan tubrukan antar seng. Semuanya seperti pemandanganku kembali, ada sebuah aliran hangat di sekitar kepala dan tangan kanan yang ku tangan kiriku menggenggam erat-erat ponsel Kazu di aku sadar, aku pikir ini hanya mimpi belaka.

Hening… hanya perasaanku saja kah?Tetapi ini sungguh -sampai aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku takut…takut melihat darah yang melumuri tangan sebuah fakta mengerikan ketika aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa dari tangan kananku. Aku pun sadar, ini bukan mimpi ketika ada reaksi lain yang ku rasakan dari sekujur tubuh. Sakit yang luar biasa.

**Degdeg…degdeg…**

.

.

.

Sehari berlalu dari hari permintaan maaf dan ucapan ada yang berubah sejak kejadian tetap bersikap dingin dan aku masih **belum bisa** melanjutkan aktifitas ringan yang sangat aku cintai―menulis. Mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa, bukan belum.

Dari hari pertama aku bersekolah, aku tidak membawa alat ku hampir kosong. Sekarang, aku hanya membawa perekam suara dan banyak persediaan memory tidak bisa tidak sakit ketika geli ketika diusap oleh bulu dan tak terasa apa-apa bila seseorang kananku seperti ada yang bisa ku rasakan untuk menggerakannya sekalipun.

Bagiku tidak masalah dengan kehilangan tangan baik-baik saja, karena ini ku lakukan demi , orang terbodoh di dunia, merelakan impianku sendiri demi menyelamatkan sebuah ponsel orang yang aku sayangi. Jika ibu dan kakak mengetahui fakta ini, aku tak dapat membayngkan betapa mereka akan memarahiku dan mencaci Sasuke.

Hari baruku di sekolah dihabiskan dengan duduk tenang di sekali tidak mencerminkan , aku jarang ada di kelas pada jam ada saja kekacauan atau kebisingan yang aku dan kawan-kawan bukan karena kehilangan tnagan kanan, tetapi ini karena sejak _cardioid_mengalir dalam tubuhku, aku memiliki hobi baru; memperhatikan Sasukedari jauh.

Siang itu, kelas tidak cukup dkk pergi entah kemana setelah gagal berbagai macam makanan perutku berseru , tak ku hiraukan seruan tetap menjaga sikap tenang semenjak sadar seseorang memperhatikanku dari gelagap canggungnya terlihat dia berjalan ke arah benar.

"ada apa?" tanyaku dingin. Aku tak mau menunjukan padanya bahwa aku itu, menurutku aku harus menjaga imej maksudnya aku membuat kepribadian secara tidak alamiah, tetapi aku sendiri menyadari bahwa aku sedikit berubah semenjak kecelakaan yang menghilangkana tangan kananku aku periang dan tak suka berlaru-larut dalam kesedihan.

"tidak makan siang bersama Sakura dan yang lain?"

Aku menggeleng singkat. Ketika dia membahas Sakura, maka topik itu yang palling aku tidak suka. Aku tidak suka senyumnya yang tiba-tiba mengembang tiap kali namaSakura di sebut-sebut. Aku tidak suka melihatnya senang karena Sakura.

"kau mulai menulis menggunakan tangan kiri?"

Sejenak aku diam. Berpikir beberapa saat, jawab atau tidak. Lama dia menunggu sampai aku menjawab datar "tidak."

"Kau pernah bilang ingin belajar gitar kan? Mau ku ajari sekarang?"

Ya, aku ingat pernah mengatakan hal seperti kali aku berkata tidak pernah Sakura yang baru sekali meminta―dengan nada setengah bercanda―Sasuke langsung pula hal yang tidak aku sukai terlalu dia bercanda mengajariku gitar dengan keadaan seperti aku hanya tertawa kecil sebagai yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Ohh," ceplosnya dengan wajah tak baru menyadari satu hal. Entah dia benar-benar lupa dengan kondisiku sekarang atau ini memang bagian dari candaannya yang tidak lucu. "maaf.. maaf! Maaf!" katanya buru-buru berulang-ulang."Baiklah, nanti akan ku ajari setelah tanganmu ?" katanya yang biasa dia lakukan kepada sedikit yang ku rasakan bukan karena riang menghargai atau …riang yang sesungguhnya. Apakah mungkin…..? tidak! Ku rasa, dia hanya menyadarai dirinya yang memiliki dosa kepadaku.

"ya, terimakasih." Jawabku singkat sembari berdiri bangkit dan pergi dari acungan jempol, yang berarti meminta aduan tangan dariku untuk kepastian secara takut jika aku terus tahu Sasuke hanya menyukai Sakura meski laki-laki ini tak besarpun aku berusaha, itu tidak cukup kuat untuk membelokkan hatinya. Aku tidak akan lagi berharap lebih. Laki-laki di dunia ini masih banyak. Masih banyak orang yang bisa ku cintai dan masih ada banyak harapan lain. Meski keputusan ini ku ambil tanpa pikir panjang.

Aku lelah…aku tak mau tersakiti lagi karena Sasuke dan seharusnya yang tak pernah menyadari yang tak kunjung memberiku simpati sewajarnya karena aku baru saja kehilangan tangan kananku, tepatnya impianku sebagai benar-benar lelah berpura-pura tertawa diantara mereka.

Sasuke menarik itu juga nafasku serasa berhenti.**Degdeg… **Cardioid sadari, ini cardioid yang berbeda dari pertanda dari luapan antara rasa sedih dan kesal yang tak Sasuke tidak mengerti juga?

"kau..marah?" lirihnya pelan. Seakan dunia tiba-tiba menjadi hening karena hanya dihuni oleh dua orang manusia saja.

Ku tundukan kepala tidak dalam mood yang bagus hari ini. "tidak. Aku hanya ingin ke kamar lepas."

"Karin…"

"Sasuke.."

"Karin!"

"LEPAS!"

.

.

~**Bukankah sulit ketika dihadapkan dengan satu perasaan kompleks?**

**Sangat tidak mudah untuk mengatasinya**~

.

.

_To Be Continued.._.

.

A/N:

_I wonder you will like a song with the same title with my story. It was sung by Hatsune Miku, one of vocaloid member. I got idea bcz this song._

_Thanks for reading. I'd like to read your review._


	2. Chapter 2

.

Apa yang terjadi sebelum kecelakaan terjadi?

.

**C A R D I O I D**

.

"Harusnya kau sendiri yang pergi mengambilnya!"

"dia sendiri yang memaksa."

"harusnya kau bersikap tegas, Sasuke teme!"

"Sudah, sudah, sudah!"Ino melerai Sasuke dan Temari yang memiliki potensi berkelahi—adu hal yang sebutulnya sepele.

"Kenapa kita tidak menyebrang duluan saja?" kata Sakura."Aku sudah sangat bosan menunggu."

Di bawah langit sore, mereka menunggu di sebrang jalan dekat lampu sedang menunggu kedatangan Karin mengambil ponsel Sasuke yang tertinggal di berdiam diri seolah tidak ada topik yang tepat untuk dibicarakan.

Suasana ini lebih tepat di sebut dan Temari maupun Sakura sendiri menyadari apa yang menjadi penyebab rasa canggung ini. Sasuke satu-satunya pokok tahu bagaimana Karin menyukai anak laki-laki tahu meski Karin tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa, dan mereka juga tahu Sasuke merupakan macam laki-laki bodoh yang tidak menyadari lingkungan sekitar dan dirinya sendiri.

Seperti yang Nampak oleh mata, Sakura adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang akrab dengan Sakura bukan tipe orang yang mudah berteman dengan siapa saja. Dia akan berteman dengan orang yang ingin ia jadikan sebagai teman, terutama perempuan. Dia tidak peduli jika orang-orang akan menilainya jahat. Dia hanya akan menjadi dirinya sendiri meski orang lain membenci itu.

Temari yang benci terhadap laki-laki yang suka memperlakukan perempuan semena-mena, tentu saja memperhatikan bagaimana tingkah Sasuke kepada Sakura maupun ini sangat tahu bagaimana kisah cinta segi tiga diantara mereka terasa tragis jika dilihat dari sudut pandang yang memang tidak mempermasalahkan berteman dengan siapa saja, tidak akan keberatan jika salah seorang teman laki-lakinya ingin berteman lebih dekat dengannya dari pada dengan laki-laki lain. Temari adalah orang pertama yang menyadari perasaan Karin terhadap Sasuke. Sayangnya, Sasukesama sekali tidak menyadari dan malah mendekati Sakura. Temari pun tahu dari awal bahwa Sasuke merupakan macam laki-laki yang sukar menyadari perasaanya tidak menyadari bahwa dia menaruh sebuah perasaan hangat kepada yang di sadari oleh Karin pula.

Temari takut pada satu hal yang sangat berkemungkinan terjadi, yaitu Sakura mulai menyambut perasaan hal yang tidak mugkin rasa lembut itu tumbuh dalam hati Sakura selalu menyangkal pernyataan Temari soal perasaan Sasuke terhadap adalah perasaan yang mudah lembut menyenangkan yang sangat Temari keadaan menjadi kacau karena rasa kasih persahabatan diantara mereka semua kacau karena lika-liku cinta ini.

Tidak hanya Temari, Ino hampir memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Temari. Dia lebih berat memihak kepada Karin tanpa alasan pasti yang ia ketahui. Ino tahu, suatu saat Sakura**pasti **memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Sasuke. Kapan itu terjadi, dia tak juga tahu, jika hal itu terjadi, maka penderitaan juga terjadi pada diri sangat percaya pada kawannya itu, kawannya tidak akan mengikat hubunan spesial dengan Sasuke seberapapun dia ingin melakukannya. Bahkan, sebetulnya ada aturan tak tertulis mengenai ketidakbolehan Sakura menyatakan cinta kepada Sasuke.

Jika cinta mulai tumbuh dalam diri Sakura, Ino tahu, itu lah puncak dari tahu, itu lah waktunya bagi persahabatan mereka semua kacau, dan yang paling melakukan perang batin adalah Sakura dan Karin. Bagi Ino, Karin lah yang paling menderita.

Sasuke hanya laki-laki sederhana yang sangat mencintai seakan dipersembahkan untuk alat music dia lupa belajar memahami perasaan. Dia hanya memahami perasaan yang ia mainkan ketika bermain gitar. Ia tak menyadari bahwa sejak setelah putus dari kekasihnya yang terdahulu, ia juga memulai menaruh rasa yang sama dalam diri Sakura tanpa mempedulikan Karin yang pada waktu itu memberikan rambu-rambu merah muda. Pikirannya telah lurus dan dia tak memandang-mandang lagi ada siapa dalam hatinya.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat Karin berlari menyebrangi lapang nafas lega setengah kesal terdengar dari Sasuke melangkah maju dengan wajah dan Temari diam. Mereka berdua menemukan sebuah respon baru yang memungkinkan sebuah kenyataan penderitaan.

"Karin, cepaat!"Sasuke itu, Karin masih berdiri di trotoar siap sumringah dengan ponsel berwarna orange di tangan melambai makin tidak bisa ingin cepat-cepat tiba di sebrang sana. Kakinya melangkah sebelum kepala menengok ke kanan, mengabaikan truk yang hendak melintas pada kecepatan dari sini, waktu berputar seakan sangat lamban.

Sasuke segera memanggil nama Karin dengan teriakan yang berbeda ketika menyadari keberadaan truk. Membuat gadis riang tersebut mengerut Sasuke beralih dari Karin ke truk pengangkut barang. Mau tak mau, Karin menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan arah yang Sasuke lihat. Sekali lagi, waktu berputar terasa sangat detik seolah satu lamban ini sangat terlihat jelas di mata Sasuke. Bagaimana plat nomor polisi truk tersebut merobek paha Karin sampai bagian depan truk mendorong Karin hingga terlempar sejauh tujuh meter.

Hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah ketika Karin memindahkan ponsel Sasuke ke tangan melihatnya dengan jelas bagaimana Karin lebih melindungi ponsel Sasuke ketimbang keselamatan dirinya sendiri. karena Karin tahu, setelah dirinya terhempas sejauh tujuh meter, truk pada kecepatan tinggi tidak bisa dihentikan dengan mudah. Truknya tetap melaju melangkahi tangan kanan yang adalah tangan emas bagi Karin. Lebih dari itu, tangan kanannya adalah masa depan. Satu fakta yang Sasuke ketahui.

Pada waktu sebelum kaki Karin menginjak _zebra cross_, lampu penyebrangan jalan berwarna hijau . setelahKarin mulai menginjak _zebra cross_, lampu berubah menjadi merah dan Karin sama sekali tak memperhatikan lampu tersebut. Matanya tertuju pada menyadari ketika waktu berjalan pada kecepatan normal, Sasuke tidak langsung berlari menyelamatkan tertegun kaget. Sementara jeritan histeris belum juga berhenti dari sejak sebelum truk menabrak Karin.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya terlalu kaget untuk bertindak cepat menolong masih berdiam diri saja. Memanggil-manggil namaKarin dengan nada putus asa. Mengamati dengan mata takut apa yang dilakukan Karin. Tangan kiri Karin—yang menggenggam ponsel— melambai-lambai ke langit. Entah epilepsy atau apa, tetapi mereka tetap masih menonton.

Sasuke sebagai orang pertama yang tersadar dari rasa shock, segera melompati pagar pembatas menuju Karin.

"d-daijobou?"

Hari itu, mereka tidak pulang ke rumah pulang menuju rumah sakit dengan wajah khawatir di bawah langit senja.

.

.

"_Harapan yang tak terlihat lagi, selama ada kau…tidak apa-apa…"_

.

.

"Nandemonai…aku senang ada kamu di sini " Karin tetap tersenyum seperti biasa. Sementara aku tersenyum miris sebagai jawaban. Sebarapa banyak pun dia berkata tidak apa, hatiku tidak bisa berbohong. Bagaimana pun juga, mimpinya telah sirna karena aku.

"nee, Sasuke, mau makan siang di atas gedung? Ada onigiri buatan Okaasan. Ehee"

Aku tersenyum singkat seraya menepuk pundaknya. "mungkin lain kali, hari ini aku ada rapat club," tak kuasa aku berkata demikian. Namun harus ku katakan demi tanggungjawabku sendiri sebagai pengurus club music. Lain kali, kau tidak akan ku kecewakan, Karin. Meski mungkin terkadang aku lupa terhadap janji ini. Jadi tolong, jangan kau tunjukan wajah kecewamu, jangan pernah…. Di hadapanku…

Aku segera berpisah kali aku berbalik khawatir meski sudah sangat jauh dari aku masih bisa melihatnya, aku terus berbalik. Aku cemas dan seperti yang ku katakan tadi, meski dia berkata tidak apa, sebetulnya ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dariku.

Hari ini dia ramah, tidak seperti aku bertengkar pun pertengkarannya hanya sebatas perang ku rasakan aura kesal Karin dari hari pertama dia masuk sekolah. Tentu saja, memangnya kau tidak akan kesal/marah pada orang yang telah merebut mimpimu? Sekalipun orang itu adalah orang yang kau cintai. Argght! Secara logis, kecelakaan Karin bukan karena entah kenapa aku selalu merasa ini karena aku mengetahui perasaan spesial Karin kepadaku?Kenapa jadi aku yang merasa tersudutkan?

Mungkin aku salah, berpura-pura tak menyadari perasaan Karin… di sisi lain, aku juga bisa saja benar-benar tak mempedulikan Karin. Tetapi orang yang ku sayangi tak akan menyukai itu. Aku akan kena imbasnya juga.

"…SASUKE!" Aku terkesiap kaget, tersadar dari telah membawaku berjalan jauh dari kelas dan tiba tidak pada tujuan tanpa ku sadari.

"ada apa?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"aku yang harusnya bertanya ada apa. Kau lihat Karin tidak?"

Sesaat aku awal, aku malas sekali mengenal tipikal perempuan feminim dibanding Sakura dan tingkahnya berubah kasar kepadaku sejauh yang ku selalu menceramahiku setiap kali aku berbuat sesuatu yang menurutnya salah. Malah tak jarang ia menasehatiku lebih dari yang biasa ibuku sendiri lakukan.

"dia di kelas." Jawabku dingin sembari meleos pergi.

"tumben gk bareng Sakura." Celetuknya Judes. Erght! Perempuan ini membuatku bicaranya yang membuatku berusaha keras menahan diri agar tidak melakukan kekerasan. Menghiraukannya adalah salah satu cara yang tepat. Terakhir kali aku bertengkar dengan Temari, aku menamparnya.

Ku keluarkan ponsel dari saku. Memijit beberapa tombol sampai namaSakura muncul. Entah sejak kapan, begitu sadar aku sering sekali mengirimi Sakura pesan aku menanyainya hal yang tidak penting.

.

.

~**ketahuilah, kau tidak akan mengerti jika kau tak pernah alami hal ini**~

.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, selama ada kau, aku tidak apa. Semuanya baik-baik tidak peduli tanganku tak berfungsi menjadi menyenangkan bila kau di ."

Tapi tentu Sasuke tidak bisa percaya begitu beralalu dan sebanyak apapun Karin berkata tidak apa-apa, tidak bisa membuat Sasuke bernafas juga, dia lah penyebab hilangnya impian Karin.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu dengan tenang?Bukankah di hari pertama bersekolah kau marah padaku?"

"aku tidak bisa marah lebih dari satu hari. Cukup. Kau mengerti kan?" Karin bangkit dari kursi. Mengambil tas lalu segera berlalu pergi. Namun, genggaman tangan Sasuke di tangan Karin menghentikan saling mata mereka sama-sama yakin dengan keyakinan yang dipercayai masing-masing. Karena tak ada satu orang pun di kelas, mereka putuskan untuk saling terbuka satu sama lain lewat persetujuan yang tak di katakan, lewat tatapan mata.

"kau tidak bisa terus menerus menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku pikir kau ini tipe perempuan yang sedikit tomboy?Jadi, kau pasti berani mengatakannya."

Karin duduk nafas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "bukan kah kita sudah membahas hal ini beberapa kali? Tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan darimu."

"bohong! Apakah kau baik-baik saja dengan kondisi seperti ini? Berpura-pura tersenyum padaku padahal sebenarnya kau ingin menendang mukaku kan? Jangan kau pikir aku tidak menyadari hilangnya impianmu karena aku! Aku tak tenang dengan hanya meminta maaf padamu. Ku mohon, mengerti lah Karin…"

"Tidak apa-apa begini juga."Kata Karin sambil mengusap tangan sedikit parau dengan sorot mata pendek tersebut cukup mengartikan bahwa Karin mengakui impiannya yang hilang adalah karena Sasuke. Oh, Sasuke hampir tak tega harus mendengar kalimat selanjutnya dari Karin.

"salah satu impianku memang hilang." Karin menundukkan kepala tidak meledak dalam meski tak ingin menangis, matanya selalu berkaca-kaca tiap kali ingat soal mimpi yang tak bisa dicapai.

"yang hilang hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak impian. Masih ada pun kau tidak menjamin apa-apa."Katanya melanjutkan dengan nada sedikit menyadari, atmosfer di sekitarnya telah berubah." Ya, kau tidak menjamin apa-apa. Tapi tanpa alasan yang kau punya, aku tahu kau bisa memastikan sesuatu kepadaku, hanya satu, yaitu padaku, kau hanya tinggal berada di sisiku dan tersenyum, aku sudah sangat berkata-kata maaf lagi, jangan memohon lagi, aku tidak marah, aku tidak apa-apa, aku tidak berbohong."

Sasuke Karin terdengar justru keyakinan itu membuat hati Sasuke bergetar terlalu kuat dibandingkan tak mengerti kenapa Karin masih menginginkan benar-benar Sasuke pahami saat ini adalah rasa takut mengecewakan Karin. Takut bila air mata Karin yang keluar hari ini akan keluar lagi di suatu hari nanti karena sebuah alasan sama. Sasuke meragukan dirinya mungkin tak akan sanggup membuat Karin tersenyum seperti yang Karin katakan meski Sasuke berada di sisi Karin.

Perlahan-lahan, cardioid mulai begerak dalam diri yang berbeda dari yang dimiliki ini bergerak bilamana rasa bersalah menusuknya.

"benci aku!" kata Sasuke tegas. Ini cukup sedikit melegakan perasaan merasa pantas jika dibenci. Namun, Karin menggelengkan kepala menolak untuk membenci.

"maaf, aku tidak bisa… arigatou gonzaimasu!"

Sasuke tersentak sadar seberapa kuatnya Karin. Seberapa perempuan ini memiliki perasaan yang luar membungkuk dalam-dalam lalu menunjukan pada Sasuke bahwa dirinya memang baik-baik saja dengan wajah riang. Lebih dari itu,sekarangSasuke paham bagaimana cinta bisa membuatmu terlihat menyedihkan. Meskipun perasaan yang orang-orang sebut cinta bisa membuatmu kuat, itu tidak berarti kau akan terus kuat bersamanya. Cinta bisa membuatmu lupa terhadap mati, cinta juga yang membuatmu ingin adalah perasaan yang Sasuke anggap bagian dari mungkin ternyata tak selamanya saja cinta itu bagian dari perasaan yang menyedihkan.

Sasuke tak meragukan lagi, Karin benar-benar memiliki perasaan menyedihkan itu untuk dirinya.

.

Ruang kelas ada seorangpun di anak berada di ruang _gym._Hanya kami berdua yang tak ikut jam pelajaran olahraga. Aku tak bisa berlari membebaskan diri dari ada rantai-rantai tak terlihat yang melilit tubuhku.

Meski air mata ini tak berhenti mengalir, tapi sungguh aku tidak apa. Jika mimpi ku harus hilang karena kau, semua itu tidak berarti apa-apa, karena kau, orang yang paling aku inginkan berada di sisiku.

"benci aku jika kau ingin. Itu pun tidak apa-apa bagiku."

Aku mulai menahan diri agar tidak menangis karena ingat aku tidak bisa menulis lagi atau karena perkataan Sasuke. Separuh hatiku memang sedih, tetapi separuh lain berkata sebaliknya. Aku senang, berkat kecelakaan ini aku dan Sasuke bisa dekat dan sedikit menyirnakan jarak antara Sasuke-Sakura. Sampai aku berpikir, mungkin ini waktunya Sasuke mulai belajar menyambut perasaanku. Di lain pihak, ada hal yang aku takutkan dan paling tidak ku inginkan. Aku tidak mau jika Sasuke menyayangiku hanya karena perasaan iba atau rasa bersalah pasca bukan perasaan murni yang ku inginkan.

"nee, Sasuke…arigatou gonzaimasu!" kataku lancar meski sedikit diselingi cekugan. Sambil membungkuk, buru-buru ku hapus air sekali tak bermaksud menyembunyikannya dari tahu, Sasuke pasti sudah tahu aku menangis.

Sebelum Sasuke mengizinkanku membencinya, aku telah membencinya semenjak aku ku tolak untuk membenci Sasuke, perasaan ini tak bisa banyak kalimat yang ku katakan bahwa aku menyukai Sasuke, jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku masih tersimpan rasa pada laki-laki ini karena sangat lamban menyadari dari itu, Sasuke telah memusnahkan harapan menggapai impianku.

"kau… bodoh ya? Untuk apa berterimakasih?"

"untuk…emm…karena telah mengkhawatirkanku selama " aku tersenyum simpul. Menunjukan wajah dengan raut riang dan mendapati ekspresi kaget dari kagetnya membuatku ikut-ikutan kaget seperi sebuah reaksi yang digunakan jika kau menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari pada itu karena aku tersenyum?Apakah Sasuke menemukan kecantikan di balik senyumanku?Ahahahahappah sih aku ini?Namun, aku yakin betul raut raut terkesima.

"sepulang sekolah aku tidak ada kegiatan club. Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Agaknya aku dikagetkan pertama kalinya Sasuke mengajakku pulang , Sasuke mengajakku pulang sama-sama jika Sakura dan yang lainnya juga ikut pulang bersama.

"Sakuradan yang lainnya juga ikut?" tanyaku memastikan.

"emm, jika mereka mau."

Ya,aku tahu jawaban macam apa itu. Jawaban yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan : "sebenarnya aku ingin hanya kita berdua saja." Apa-apaan ini?Apakah Sasuke hanya sedang mempermainkanku saja? Jika iya, maka permainan ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

"hei, Sasuke,"

"hn?"

_Tolong tegas pada dirimu orang yang benar-benar kau sayangi? Katakan padaku!_

Sesaat aku ragu untuk sekali ku katakan satu kalimat pendek ini, tapi nampaknya aku tak ku katakan, mungkin ini malah menyakitiku secara halus. Dari awal aku tahu, Sasuke tidak akan dengan mudah beralih dari Harda kepadaku. Aku tahu, Sasukeakan tetap menyimpan perasaanya kepada Harda baik secara sadar maupun tidak.

"ada apa?"

Lebih baik, aku tak pernah takut Sasuke malah menjauh saja dan kesakitan itu hidup secara bahwa salah satu tanganku tak bisa digunakan lagi adalah bagian dari kebahagiaan itu sendiri.

'_if you have no longer feeling… please, don't be so kind to me!'_

.

.

_To Be Continued.._.

.

.

_Do you feel some boredom cause my fict?_


	3. Chapter 3

_The story is mine. I just borrow some character from Kishimoto-san (without permission), and I'm glad if you don't claim my story as yours._

_._

_._

_A Letter of Hope_

.

_Aku tidak pernah bosan berlaku baik tidak pernah bosan bertingkah baik kepada -satunya yang membuatku bosan adalah yang sangat tidak pantas ku kau membalasnya dengan rasa sakit?_

_Aku hanya…aku hanya… butuh perlakuanmu yang lebih itu sudah cukup. Berhentilah bersikap dingin! Tidakkah kau mengerti seberapa aku kecewa karena mu?Seberapa aku ingin menangis menahan rasa sakit ini. Seberapa besar pengorbananku… sampai aku menghilangkan impianku! Impian yang sudah ku masak matang-matang._

_Aku ingin menangis…_

_Jika aku bukan apa-apa di dunia, jika memang begitu… yahh… memang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan memang bukan apa-apa awal, memang aku yang salah telah berlaku terlalu , aku tak bisa terus-terusan menyalahkanmu karena faktanya dari ketika pertama kita bertemu, aku sudah berada pada garis yang salah. Loving you is a part of pain._

_Ini harap kita tidak pernah bertemu batasanku. Batasan yang tidak bisa ku lawan, dan aku sadar, aku tidak akan mudah melupakanmu. Semoga, jika memang kita harus bertemu lagi, maka pada saat itu aku telah bersama orang yang lebih ku cintai dari padamu._

.

.

.

_Previous at CARDIOID…_

.

"sepulang sekolah aku tidak ada kegiatan club. Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Jantungku berdetak dua… tiga... empat… enam..mungkin sepuluh kali lebih cepat.

"Sakura dan yang lainnya juga ikut?"

"emm, jika mereka mau."

Kau tidak akan bisa mendengar seberapa jantungku menggema-menggema. Ini terlalu... terlalu banyak..membanjir dalam diriku. Jadi, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Perasaan ini…

"hei, Sasuke,"

"hn?"

_Tolong tegas pada dirimu orang yang benar-benar kau sayangi? Katakan padaku!_

"_nandemonai!_"

"he? Kau aneh…"

"hahaha.."

.

.

**C A R D I O I D**

.

.

Karin berdiri menunggu Sasuke, dia membaca pamphlet di berteriak ngeri bilamana melihat pamphlet ini. Ingat akan usahanya dulu untuk meraih tujuan yang ada pada pamphlet ini, memenangkan piala gubernur dalam perlombaan menulis cerpen. Kini, itu semua hanya ilusi hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Membayangkan orang lain yang mendapat penghargaan tersebut, bukan dirinya.

Apa daya, memang harus begitu. Seberapun Karin berusaha, dia tak mungkin bisa. Memang tidak pernah ada kata putus asa di kamusnya, tetapi kali ini lain lagi ceritanya. Tangan kanannya tak berfungsi sama sekali dan butuh waktu lama untuk melatih tangan kiri yang setengah tak akan menerima cerpen dalam bentuk tulisan tangan yang jauh lebih buruk dari tulisan anak SD.

Kembali ia teringat obrolannya dengan Sasuke tadi siang. Dengan bukti yang kurang kuat, Karin yakin akan satu hal. Instingnya sebagai perempuan yang tertanam secara alamiah yang membuatnya yakin bahwa Sasuke mulai menyambut perasaannya.

Sebuah panggilan menyadarkan lamunan senyum riang ketika berbalik dan menemukan Sasuke berada di hadapannya. Ini pertama kali bagi Karin, pulang berdua bersama berdua .

.

Sasuke tergesa-gesa ketika kembali ke tak mau membuat Karin menunggu lama. Begitu tiba, tanpa basa-basi ia segera mengacak-ngacak roker. Namun, ia tak menemukan benda yang ia cari. Ia malah menemukan secarik kertas kucel yang baru saja terjun bebas dari roker. Pada awalnya, Sasukesama sekali tak tertarik pada kertas tersebut. Tetapi, ketika menyadari ada sebuah catatan tangan di atasnya, buru-buru ia pungut.

Sebelum ia baca isi catatan tersebut,Ia tertegun. Hatinya bergetar tahu ini tulisan tangan Karin. Mungkin, ini tulisan tangan Karin yang terakhir.

Sasuke remas kuat-kuat kertas sampai sakit karena mendapat tekanan dari kuku-kukunya. Namun sepertinya ia tak menghiraukan rasa sakit tersebut. Ia masukkan kertas tersebut ke salah satu saku celana lalu bergegas pergi tanpa mencari kembali benda yang menjadi tujuan utama.

Langkah lebarnya terhenti ketika mendapati siluet Karin berdiri di depan madding. Hatinya mencelos putus kembali rasa bersalah yang tercipta sejak kecelakaan yang menghantui dimanapun dirinya tak mengerti kenapa rasa ini ada pada dirinya. Sebanyak apapun ia meyakinkan diri bahwa ia sama sekali tak bersalah, tetap rasa ini tetap hidup.

Dengan mata sendu, Sasuke menikmati siluet tinggi ketertarikan tersendiri terhadap tubuh tinggi langsing yang tak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang tahu betul apa yang membuat tubuh itu kehilangan sadar atas lingkungan sekitar; pamlfet perlombaan bidang sastra. Perlahan Sasuke mengusap tas gitar yang ia gendong. Terasa menyakitkan membayangkan bagaimana jika tangan kanannya tak bisa digunakan. Tentu Sasukeakan merasa frustasi karena tak lagi bisa bermain gitar, hal yang paling ia senangi. Itu akan menjadi hal yang mengerikan, bukan?

"Karin!"

.

Karin sedikit terperanjat kaget begitu namanya yang melayang-layang entah kemana, kini telah kembali lagi ke tempat teralih dari madding ke orang yang memanggilnya.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

Karin menggeleng singkat sembari tersenyum."Ayo pulang!"Karin melangkah duluan sementara Sasuke menyusul di belakang.

Lewat sudut mata Sasuke melirik selembar info di pamphlet berwarna kembali beralih kepada lagi, hatinya mencelos tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Detik itu juga, ingin sekali ia menarik tangan Karin lalu merangkul kedua bahu mungil gadis berambut panjang sebelah ikal tersebut. Memeluknya erat dan tak akan ia lepas dengan mudah.

Sasuke memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku yang berisi kertas kucel yang ia temukan tadi. Ia mulai meremas kertas itu lagi dengan remasan yang sama kuatnya dengan remasan pertama ketika ia menemukan kertas tersebut.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdua dalam jarak yang cukup Karin sedikit merasa , Sasuke selalu menjaga jarak dari ketika Sasuke masih berpacaran dengan teman dekat Sakura (dari SMP).Hal ini membuat sebuah rasa senang timbul dalam hati senang yang sedikit aneh dan terasa canggung.

Sementara itu, Sasukesama sekali tidak nampak senang. Wajahnya penuh raut kebimbangan. Tidak memperhatikan Karin yang dari awal memperhatikan dirinya sejak ia kembali dari kelas.

"_Doushite_?"

"ah? Eh? Hhehe _betsuni_!" jawab Sasuke ringan sembari membetulkan gitar di gendongan punggungnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka tidak saling canggung sirna karena sibuk oleh pikiran seakan hening. Padahal di sekeliling mereka cukup ramai oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, anak SD yang baru pulang, anak SMP yang sedang bergosip ria, dan pengendara sepeda, terutama pengantar ramen yang hilir mudik. Ada banyak sekali pengantar ramen sore seperti biasanya.

Meski pun suara kereta belum terdengar jelas, bel peringatan telah berdentang nyaring begitu mereka mendekati rel kereta api. Karin dan Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan plang pengaman. Mereka berdua masih berdiam diri tanpa bicara satu patah kata halnya dengan pengendara sepeda dan pejalan kaki lainnya yang menunggu kereta lewat.

"Eh tadi aku menemukan sesuatu di dekat loker kelas. Punya mu bukan?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku celananya. Karin sedikit melongo ke arah saku kanan mengkerut seiring rasa ingin tahu yang dalam.

Angin berhembus Sasuke hendak membuka lipatan kertas ditangannya, angin telah membawanya pergi Sasuke menggapai-gapai tetapi tak tersebut melayang-layang tak tentu arah sampai akhirnya mendarat di tengah-tengah rel kereta.

Sasuke diam dengan mata mengarah pada kertas sibuk menimbang-nimbang antara pergi mengambil kertas tersebut atau tetap diam dan merelakannya.

.

.

"_saat kau jatuh cinta, kau akan melakukan hal terbodoh di dunia!_

_Disadari atau tidak, itu memang terjadi."_

.

.

Karin menjatuhkan tas tangannya. Bergegas berlari melewati plang yang menyadari tindakan bodoh Karin, buru-buru menarik tangan gadis itu.

"Biarkan saja!" seru Sasuke tegas.

"tapi aku ingin tahu isinya."

Sasuke diam. Menimbang-nimbang hal yang seharusnya tidak menjadi tak tahu persis apa isi dari catatan kecil itu. Ia hanya ingin Karin melupakan kertas tersebut. Tetapi, kertas tersebut mungkin berharga bagi itu adalah kertas terakhir yang memiliki goresan tinta hasil tangan Karin.

"isinya hanya corat coret biasa. Lupakan!"

Karin membuang muka kea rah rel dan bersi kuku mengambil kertas mengencangkan genggaman lalu menariknya ketika Karin mulai melangkah lagi.

"kau menulis sesuatu tentangku ya?" Tanya Karin begitu menusuk Sasuke.

"tidak! Aku tidak menulis apa-apa!"

"itu surat dari Sakura ya? Kau ingin menunjukannya kepadaku karena kau menyukainya kan? Iya kan?"Karin tetap seorang memiliki bagian yang adalah puncak dari kesabarannya menghadapi dimana dirinya menahan agar tidak terlalu menunjukan seberapa dia mencintai , dia hilang dia berfikir inilah waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukan rasa cemburu yang betul-betul.

"Bukan!Malah itu kertas milikmu!"

Karin tak percaya matanya menunjukan rasa ada secerca rasa membuang tangan Sasuke lalu berlari menuju rel kereta api tanpa menghiraukan bel peringatan yang semakin lama semakin keras dan berfikir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika ia dapat bergerak cepat.

Kaki Sasuke berhenti bergerak tepat 1 cm di depan plang pengaman ketika di ujung sana ia melihat kepala kereta api meluncur cepat. Seluruh tubuhnya ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh tubuh maupun pikirannya.

.

.

.

Dunia ini mungkin akan lebih mudah dari apa yang dibayangkan jika tak ada satu perasaan. Aku, SasukeUchiha, mendeklarasikan cinta adalah sebuah perang.

Aku tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti dengan cinta. Tepatnya apa yang dipikirkan anak perempuan soal cinta. Yang ku tahu, cinta hanya perasaan kompleks yang menimbulkan rasa senang berlebihan dan masalah mudah yang sulit diselesaikan.

"_Kau tidak tahu seberapa aku bosan diam seharian di ranjang!"_

Mungkin aku memang tidak bisa menjaga hati seorang perempuan.

"_Selama ini aku menunggumu!"_

Maafkan aku, tanpa sadar aku telah melukaimu…

"_..menahan sakit…"_

Meskipun aku tahu kata-kata maaf tak akan cukup..

"_tetapi ada luka yang lebih sakit dari tangan yang lumpuh.."_

Dibenci olehmu, bagiku mungkin itu…

"_..lebih dari hilang impian…"_

…tidak pun aku merendah, aku tahu kau masih terluka. Jika kau pikir yang bisa menyembuhkan lukamu adalah aku, itu salah...

"_..ada sakit yang lebih sakit! Rasa sakit yang tak terlihat… di sini, di dada…"_

Aku tidak terlalu mengerti cinta, Karin…

"_Jika kau tahu perasaanku, setidaknya tegaskan dirimu! jangan melukaiku dengan cara lembutmu…"_

Yang aku mengerti, hanya untuk tidak melukai perasaan orang lain walau pun pada akhirnya aku malah melakukanya secara tidak langsung.

"_Berhenti bersikap baik padaku, ku mohon… karena itu menyakitiku.."_

Maaf… Uchiha Sasuke tidak cukup pintar memecahkan masalah seperti ini. Uchiha Sasuke hanya pintar bermain gitar.

.

_One More Time, One More Chance…_

.

Satu nada yang terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Tak ada nada lain sekalipun sebetulnya ada. Hanya nada dari suara parau yang melantukan satu kata yang dapat ia dengar. Pusat perhatiannya tertuju pada satu pemandangan , dirinya jauh menyedihkan.

Di dunia ini, orang yang sangat menyedihkan adalah ornag yang tak memiliki , orang yang tak bisa menghargai seorang teman adalah orang yang lebih menyedihkan lagi.

"nee,d-daijobou ka?" katanya dengan suara gentar. Entah rasa takut atau bahkan sedih yang membuat suaranya ini sangat terasa lamban.

"..dai...jobu.."

Satu kali dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Sasuke menyaksikan sebuah senyum tulus yang diakhiri kemirisan. Bagaimana tidak, Karin telah menahan senyuman menyedihkan itu selama ia bersama Sasuke. Sebuah senyuman menyakitkan yang tak bisa ditunjukan di hadapan Sasuke, meski senyuman itu memang pantas di berikan untuk Sasuke, hanya Sasuke seorang.

Sasuke Si Bodoh baru menyadari betapa berartinya seseorang yang ini kurang tepat bila disebut arti cinta. Jika tidak ada persahabatan yang mengawalinya, cinta tidak akan pernah terwujud. Maka, Sasuke termasuk orang yang terbodoh di dunia dengan menyia-nyiakan sahabat sekaligus orang yang sangat mencintainya, Isamine Karin.

Lonceng pemeringat kereta api masih bergema memecah keheningan sore. Semua orang yang menyaksikan belum bisa bergerak apa-apa karena masih dilanda shock atas hal yang baru saja terjadi. Kereta meluncur entah kemana seakan lupa apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Sementara itu, masih dengan tatapan kosong, perlahan-lahan Sasuke menggenggam erat kepalan tangan kecil yang melindungi secarik kertas. Sebelum Sasuke sadar, dirinya telah memeluk Karin erat-erat, berharap rohnya tidak akan pernah pergi. Ia tak peduli jika seragam sekolahnya harus kotor oleh lumuran darah.

"Ka-Karin…" satu kata yang ia bisa digumamkan berkali-kali. Entah karena tidak tahu atau tidak terfikir kata lain.

Deg! Satu hentakan jantung membuat Sasuke ingat akan memori masa lalu. Dimana membuat rasa bersalah bertumpuk dan rasa benci pada dirinya sendiri orang tertolol di dunia menganggap hidup kompleks ini menjadi pun makin mantap berkata; ini memang salahku.

"k-KECELAKAAN!" Barulah orang-orang -buru mereka membetulkan pagar pengaman, mengambil tubuh Karin dari pelukan dengan tepat di sepeda pengantar roti yang baru saja tiba di lokasi.

Keranjang-keranjang roti di turunkan untuk tempat Karin. Tanpa diberi tahu apa-apa, si pengantar roti mengerti apa maksud dari tindak bodoh ini. Tanpa peduli nasib roti-roti yang harus diantarnya, ia siap merubah tujuan pengantaran. Sebelum ia mengayuh sepeda pada kecepatan tertinggi, sepedanya di tahan. Semua orang yang berada di situ nyaris saja marah-marah karena di saat genting seperti inimasih ada orang idiot yang membuang-buang waktu. Tetapi, ini Sasuke, orang bodoh yang menyia-nyiakan teman seperti Karin.

Di tariknya turun si pengantar roti, lantas ia naiki sepeda tersebut dan setelah Karin diikat―dengan sabuk― di punggung Sasuke supaya tidak terjatuh, maka surrr! Di kayuh sepeda tersebut pada kecepatan tertinggi yang mampu diraih.

**Kriingkriing! Kringkring!**

Seolah jalanan kosong, Sasuke mengkayuh sepeda dengan membabi -satunya yang ada di pikiran dia adalah tiba di rumah sakit secepat yang sepeda tersebut bisa dilakukan. Tetapi, ia tak memperhatikan makin lama, makin jauh, pelukan Karin makin mengendur. Sampai tangan Karin berhenti melingkar di perut Sasuke, perlahan-lahan kecepatan sepeda menurun dan berhenti.

"..nee, Sasuke…" suara lemah tersebut terdengar bergelombang nyaris tak terdengar. "aku mohon… tolong… jangan… terlalu baik padaku..."

Walau tidak melihat, walau tidak dipastikan dengan pasti, Sasuke tertegun seolah melihat apa yang terjadi pada Karin. Matanya dua kali lebih kosong dari sebelumnya. Meski ia telah mengayuh sepeda sejauh ini, kenapa akhirnya begini? Kenapa Tuhan tak memberikan hasil yang bagus setelah Sasuke berusaha susah payah?

Nafas tersengal-sengal segera hilang digantikan rasa shock. Samar-samar terdengar dentangan kereta api dari kejauhan. Sepertinya itu kereta terakhir, dan hari ini menjadi hari terakhir juga. Setetes air mata turun ke dagu. Terlihat silau karena dibias matahari setetes untuk mewakili sejuta rasa tak kembali mengkayuh sepeda dan tak pernah mencapai rumah sakit.

.

.

~**sebelum terlambat, sadarilah ada orang yang dengan tulus menyayangimu.**

**Tetapi, bagaimana cara menyadarinya?**

**Aku terlambat… sangat terlambat… ~**

**.**

Pagi yang biasa seperti hari-hari membosankan seperti sebelumnya. Namun, kini tak ada lagi orang yang melemparinya kertas atau pun penghapus ketika ia menguap lebar-lebar.

Sasuke menulis sebuah nama di buku catatannya. Sengaja ditulis dalam ukuran besar. Lalu di sampingnya ia gambar orang-orangan yang hanya memiliki 4 garis untuk tangan dan kaki, satu lingkaran untuk kepala, dua titik untuk mata, dan ia menggambar satu lagi di dekat orang-orangan yang telah ia buat.

_**Isamine Karin**_

Sasuke menambahkan bunga di kepala orang-orangan yang pertama, lalu menambahkan jam tangan di orang-orangan tak memberikan bentuk mulut kepada orang-orangan pertama maupun kedua. Ia tak tahu harus membentuk garis mulut seperti apa.

"cih! Kuso.." gumamnya kurang jelas. Di lepasnya pensil, lalu menggeliat sepuas dia.

Nampak awan di luar sana berarak. Mengingatkan kepada orang yang meneror ingatannya selama genggam kembali pensil yang dicampakannya menggambar sebuah lengkung sedang di masing-masing lingkaran kepala.

"..Karin… Karin..Karin..nama yang aneh" gumamnya singkat.

"Uchiha san, silahkan baca halaman 134."

"Hai, _sensei_…"

Terkadang, hidup ini tidak bisa diprediksi sama sekali. Kematian yang menjadi jembatan tidak bisa menebaknya, bahkan dokter sekalipun.

Dalam hidup ini, kamu mungkin salah mencintai kesalahan membantu mu menemukan orang yang jauh lebih baik.

.

.

"Tetapi, bagaimana Jika orang terakhir yang kau cintai adalah orang yang salah?

Oh, _the life was so pathetic_…"

.

.

"Ada kebahagiaan di depan mata yang tak bisa aku sentuh. Ini nyata, namun fana…

Perasaan yang bersambut ketika aku tak ada lagi di benar-benar tak memberiku hak untuk menerima sambutan perasaan itu. Tuhan seharusnya adil…Beri aku kesempatan…

Apakah ini adil bagiku?Kini aku tak bernafas dan tak berjasad."

.

.

.

End…

.

.

.

Sampai beberapa tahun berlalu, yang tersisa dari kejadian itu hanyalah kenangan dan secarik kertas kucel dengan tinta setengah luntur yang terkontaminasi dengan darah menjaganya baik-baik seperti dia menjaga ponsel yang diselamatkan lebih dijaga dari pada gitarnya ponsel itu tidak begitu berguna di jaman sekarang.

_"Kalau aku mengatakannya, reaksi apa yang akan kau berikan? Apakah kau akan menerima pengakuanku? Apakah kau akan percaya padaku? Apakah kau masih akan menatapku seperti ini? Atau apakah justru kau akan menjauh dariku? Meninggalkanku?Tapi aku tahu aku harus mengatakannya tidak mungkin menyimpannya bagaimana reaksimu nanti setelah mendengarnya, aku hanya berharap satu hal pergi dariku. Tetaplah disisiku…"_

(_The source: Ilana Tan)_

.

.

.

.

_._

_If you like love stories, I recommend "5 centimetres per second" is the best anime. One More Time, One More Chance is original soundtrack of it. I love it so._

_CARDIOID is one of my true experiences after all._

_Well, as you thought, this is end of story. Sure, I love to read your review and I'm glad if you will be waiting for another story from me. Thanks a lot after all…_


End file.
